


想见你

by ChengNan9791



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChengNan9791/pseuds/ChengNan9791
Summary: 「你说你把我弄丢了，郑明心，你还在撒谎。」「我逃不出你，就像你逃不出我一样。」「我问过你，要跟我交往吗？是你拒绝的。」「可我想要做一个普通的好朋友，郑明心，还是你，你跑出来大张旗鼓的说我不理你了。」「你不能这么贪心。」
Relationships: Taytawan/Newthitipoom
Kudos: 43





	想见你

郑明心比Line先看到的是林阳的IGS。  
那个人的脚看样子是又受了伤，从IG切回Line的时候，林阳的消息正好发过来。

「你有空吗？」  
郑明心对着这四个字愣了半天，有空吗？有。他的生活里没有林阳的参与可以说无聊透顶了。每天就是在店里看着批量生产的手工甜品。  
粉丝给他送过来的小雏菊，他拿在手里看了很久。鬼使神差的打开了谷歌，搜索小雏菊的花语。

【深藏在心底的爱】

郑明心愣了一会，起身找了个花瓶把花好好的插了进去。  
再多活一段时间吧。  
他的生活是有规律可寻，然而在他离开林阳在的那个圈子的那一刻，规律就被打破了。他这才发现，原来兜兜转转的六七年，他大部分生活里，都留下了林阳的烙印。那些规律的生活，都是和林阳息息相关。  
郑明心看着Line的对话框，缓缓的打下了「你在哪？我去找你。」

从自己的宿舍出发开去林阳的宿舍这条路，郑明心开过几百遍，从白天到深夜，一年又一年。郑明心每次都觉得这条路在他脑子里就有导航，随着感觉他就能找到林阳。  
然而就是这样，这条路他也有几个月没有走过了。

林阳的宿舍前的那个小路和他父母家的那条路一样，常年堵车。本来曼谷的交通就不算通畅，平时郑明心还能耐着性子等一等，今天的他显得格外焦躁一些。手指不停地敲打着方向盘，甚至有几次，他就快要按响喇叭了。  
林阳的脚伤，看起来很严重。郑明心撇了撇嘴，林阳总是有些马虎。身上也总是会不经意间多了些细小的伤疤。郑明心之所以会在林阳的身体和仙人掌还有一个手掌的距离的时候，就急迫的提醒他也不是没有道理。  
但他今天和钟鹏在一起，怎么钟鹏也忘记提醒林阳要小心。  
前面就是林阳的宿舍，郑明心放缓了车速。

郑明心被林阳拖进这情欲深渊的前一秒，还似笑非笑的看着林阳送走探病的人。  
林阳不知道他在那里，在他宿舍门前。他看着临走的那些人一个个和林阳拥抱，然后道别。他Line了林阳一句站在原地不动。

林阳就那么看向了他。

他们就像是在陆地上的鱼，彼此就是彼此的深海。只是对视而已，他就忍不住亲了上去。林阳没有躲，反而伸手狠狠地把他的头更加按向自己。  
几个月前，他们大张旗鼓的冷战，几个月后他却在林阳的吻里漂泊浮沉。  
林阳，林阳。

「林阳。」郑明心终于从自己喉咙里挤出他的名字。  
「我在。」

于是郑明心放弃抵抗，让林阳在他口腔里攻城略地。他怎么抗拒的了林阳呢，从开始到现在。  
只要是林阳，他就什么都好。  
只要那个人是林阳。

事情是怎么发展到床上的，郑明心不知道。  
他的脑海里只剩下林阳低压着嗓子在他耳边说的那句「我在。」  
林阳的吻是炙热的，从他的嘴唇开始延绵到郑明心的脖子。用牙轻轻咬了一下，留下了很淡很淡的牙印。他知道，郑明心怕疼，所以没有使劲。可就是这样，郑明心的皮肤因为过于敏感的原因，还是在牙印的周围留下了点点红印。  
「林阳，林阳，林阳。」  
郑明心从来不知道，原来自己可以把一个人的名字叫的这么缱绻深情。  
林阳撑起来，想要看清郑明心的表情。

「为什么，你看起来像是要哭了？」  
林阳对着郑明心笑，郑明心这才知道，自己竟然快哭了。林阳就是他这个叫做hin，如石头一样强大的人的软肋。没什么理由哭的，郑明心也不是个爱哭的人，可是他听见林阳的我在，他就难以自持。  
他不是个习惯孤独的人，和林阳背道而驰的那段时间里，他不是没有朋友作伴。可那些人和他之间，不可能复制他和林阳之间的默契的这个事实，在每一次接触的时候都在提醒着郑明心，他想林阳了。可他就像是个哑巴，无论是面对面的交流也好，还是社交媒体上的寒暄，他都没有勇气做先说话的那个人。甚至就是一句「还好吗？」他都打不出来。

一阵疼痛拉回郑明心飘散的思绪，林阳在咬他的下唇。  
「你这种时候都会跑神吗？」

「嘶，疼啊。你怎么跟狗一样。」  
「本来就是。」林阳笑着应下。  
郑明心盯着林阳的眼睛，缓缓的伸手，搂住林阳的脖子，往下带了带林阳的脑袋。  
「我想你了。」

林阳怔松了一秒之后，就再次吻上了郑明心的嘴唇。如同他之前品尝过的那样，像是一颗果冻，又软又甜。林阳的舌头扫过郑明心的牙齿，郑明心就张开了嘴巴，让林阳的舌头伸了进去。他们交换吐息，互相都不肯示弱，亲吻变成了另外一种征战。  
在快要缺氧的前一秒，他们才不舍的分开。  
抵死缠绵后，换来的是郑明心大口大口的喘气，和通红的脸颊。

「林阳，你想我吗？」

林阳知道，他终究会被郑明心问这样的问题。别人看起来他林阳，朋友多的数不过来，他辗转于不同的聚会，每天早出晚归，他本来应该是没有时间去想郑明心的。然而，郑明心却存在于林阳各种琐碎的生活里。他不是不能自理，可有郑明心在，他不用担心总是打不到grab，不用担心有工作的时候会起晚，不用担心狂欢后不想回自己家时候的住所。现在来问林阳想郑明心吗？

「想。」  
林阳难得的坦诚。  
「那，做吗？」  
郑明心笑着从自己的裤兜里拿出来了一个小小的方形的东西，林阳就算没真的用过也知道这是什么。  
「你怎么随身带这种东西？」  
「大概是因为，我知道我总有一天会被你逼疯。」  
「你就不能说点好听的？」  
「你想听什么？」  
「听你的真心话。」  
「你确定吗？一个只是说句脏话就害羞的人？」  
「那我们就停在这儿吧。」

「我想你操我。」  
「好听吗？」

倒也不是郑明心不知廉耻，只是他和林阳已经浪费了太久，场面话对于他们而言，反而比诚恳的对话更让他们感到羞耻。对话方是做了七年好友的人，伪装在对方眼里，滑稽可笑。  
郑明心被林阳翻了过去，扯掉他裤子的动作粗鲁的很。他听着林阳穿来的喘气声，脸埋在枕头里偷偷的笑。  
林阳手指进入他后穴的时候，带着凉意，郑明心反应过来那是润滑剂的触感。  
「啊……好凉……嗯……你，你怎么会有这个？」  
「因为我知道你会来。我也知道我们需要。」

一根手指而已，可郑明心是第一次，林阳也是。林阳再小心也会惹痛郑明心，他轻轻的吸了口气。  
「抱歉。」  
「我没…」  
「不是为弄通你道歉，我是为接下来所有的一切道歉。但，某种角度来说，你欠我的。」  
林阳说话的同时，第二根手指也进入了郑明心的后穴。手指在体内旋转，小心的扩张。林阳不知道是不是玩心起来了，轻轻的骚弄着内壁。

「嗯…啊…啊…哈……林…林阳…别这样……」  
「Hin，你知道吗？有的时候我真的以为你的心也叫Hin。」  
林阳另一只手伸到前面，撸动着因为疼痛而疲软的郑明心的欲望。他在郑明心的尾骨，轻轻亲了一下。  
「你总是不给自己留后路，我问你，你也不会跟我说实话。郑明心，有的时候我真的恨你。」

「啊…嗯…Tea，Tea，求…求你…求你了…别玩我了。」  
郑明心已经说不出来一句完整的话语，他此刻的情绪极度不安定，就像是风浪里漂浮的船，极度渴求抓住点什么。  
「林阳，林阳，我…啊…啊…我想…我想看着你…嗯！」  
话还没说话，林阳的手指就已经触碰到了身体最深处的敏感部位，郑明心原本跪趴的姿势再也维持不住，他的腰一下子软掉。林阳的手指退了出来，轻轻笑了笑，他帮郑明心转了个身。  
郑明心一面对他，就抬手搂住了他的脖子。  
「你想看什么？」  
「我…不知道…我只是…想看着你…然后…」  
郑明心平复了几次自己的呼吸，然后缓缓开口。  
「操我，现在。」

林阳没有回答，而是用行动给出了答案。牙齿咬着撕开避孕套的包装，快速套在自己的性器上。他用手压着郑明心的双腿，挺身进入。

「嗯…啊……」  
「嗯……」  
两个人满足的喟叹同时响起。  
他们的身体完美契合，如同为对方而生一样。林阳等郑明心缓了几秒就忍不住开始抽插。内里的紧致和温热让他红了眼睛，他的额头有了一层薄汗。  
一开始郑明心的呻吟还带着点痛苦，可几次之后他就食髓知味，声音也变得甜腻，每一句呻吟的尾音都带着上翘的语调。  
「林…林阳…嗯啊……你亲我……一下…」  
林阳直接吻上了他最好朋友的嘴唇。他们交换彼此的唾液，郑明心的双腿已经自动环在了林阳的腰上，他的手本来想抚慰自己的性器，却被林阳发现，压在了头顶。林阳从亲吻中抽身说到。  
「想都别想，用后面。」  
郑明心看着林阳红着的眼睛竟然生不出一丝抵抗的情绪。他整个身体都是软的，随着林阳的操干耸动着。  
可他仍旧不满足，身体内部生出来的空虚让他忍不住开口乞求更多。

「你帮帮我，不够……」  
「你要告诉我，你想要什么？我不是每一次都能知道你在想什么。」  
「乳…乳头…我…我想要……」  
「如你所愿。」

林阳含住了郑明心的乳头，男人的乳头不大，林阳只是轻轻的含住，用舌头打转。玩够了又用牙齿轻轻的咬一下。每一次都能换来郑明心的颤抖。他能感受到郑明心后穴的咬紧，他努力操干着，每下都深入到底，然后再整根抽出后再没入。

郑明心被他操得痴态毕露，他嘴微张，说出口的也只是一些无意义的呻吟。  
「再…再深点…」  
「林阳…轻…轻点……」  
「哈…啊……啊啊……啊！」  
「受不了了…林阳…我…我啊…受不了了…啊！」

林阳顶到了那点之后，郑明心勾着脖子发出一声惊呼。林阳知道，他找到了。于是之后的每一次的插入都只攻击那一点，郑明心的嗓子已经哑了，他无声的呻吟着。眼角都是泪，整张脸红彤彤的。  
经历了不知道第几次抽插后，郑明心后穴猛的紧缩，他快要高潮了。  
「啊…啊…啊……」  
郑明心尖叫着射了出来。  
林阳被突如其来的收紧打了个措不及防，也在这个瞬间达到了高潮。他的性器进入到郑明心的最深处，然后射了出来。  
郑明心本来已经结束高潮，但是他还来不及喘口气就被后穴射精的感觉侵袭，整个人止不住的颤抖。林阳环手搂住了他的肩膀。

高潮终于结束，林阳退了出来，郑明心的穴口还不适应，收缩着。  
林阳再一次吻上了郑明心的嘴，不像是之前的凶猛，他这次很温柔的轻啄着。郑明心显然没有缓过神，他还在喘着粗气，胸口不断起伏。  
林阳想要起身，可郑明心敏感的感觉到，伸手紧紧的拉住了林阳的胳膊，他现在没什么力气，全身的力气都集中在挽留林阳的手上。  
「你要…去哪…」  
郑明心的样子可怜极了，他现在整个人就是一团糟，而他眼神里透露出来的不安定让林阳叹了口气。  
「你放轻松，我不去哪里，只是给你找条毛巾。Hin，你到家了。」  
林阳手轻抚着郑明心的头发，眼神温柔。  
郑明心刚停止的泪水再一次袭来。  
他抬手遮住了自己的眼睛。  
「林阳，我找不到你了。」  
「我好像把你…弄丢了。」

林阳忍着脚疼找了条毛巾给郑明心，帮他擦干身上的汗后，他躺在了郑明心的旁边。  
经历过性事后的郑明心，褪去了之前的疏离，整个人像只小动物一样蜷缩着。林阳侧过身搂住他。

「你说你把我弄丢了，郑明心，你还在撒谎。」

「我逃不出你，就像你逃不出我一样。」

「我问过你，要跟我交往吗？是你拒绝的。」

「可我想要做一个普通的好朋友，郑明心，还是你，你跑出来大张旗鼓的说我不理你了。」

「你不能这么贪心。」

「林阳，你要的，我给不了。」  
「我没开口，你怎么知道？」  
「永远这种承诺，我…」  
「郑明心，没人要永远。但你不能胆小到连开始都否认。」  
「没有开始，就没结束。」  
「你该相信你自己。好吧，这很难。那你不如试着相信我。」  
「这更难。」  
「我只是花了一些时间去确认，你不能因为这样就否认我。」

郑明心沉默了，他抬头盯着林阳的眼睛。林阳说的坦诚，那双眼睛也很明亮。他知道林阳从来不说假话，所以林阳说出来的，都是真心的。

「你是我最好的朋友。」  
郑明心沉默了一会。  
「所以我才没有那么勇敢。林阳，我不是个会处理这些感情的人，除你以外，没有第二个了。你不能怪我甚至不敢开始。但比起去预设之后我会怎么惹你生气，然后失去你。我可能更害怕，这一刻开始，我就…弄丢你了。林阳，你赢了。」

林阳收紧了手臂，低头再次吻上了郑明心的嘴。他吮吸着郑明心的下唇，郑明心发出类似小兽一样的呜咽。林阳放开他的下唇，转而轻轻贴了上去，这个吻更像是安抚，少了些情欲。

「郑明心，你早该明白的。不是我赢了你，从一开始你就赢了。我或许不明白什么是爱情，但我一直都清楚，你不是别人，不是什么所谓的好朋友。没有哪个好朋友，能让我这么破例的。Hin，我没谈过恋爱，我不知道怎么开展一段关系，但我想试试。因为你。」

「Hin，这次你的选择是什么？」

「我哪里有第二个选择？林阳。没有第二个林阳，所以只会是你。」


End file.
